One Night Only
by JeanieLee
Summary: Tomorrow night, I twenty-one year old Hermione Jean Granger, will become Mrs. Hermione Jean Weasley. Only one problem, I thought as I plop down on my plush blue couch, I'm hopelessly in love with two men!


**Okay, I actually got the idea while in choir class, for the all girls group I am in is doing this song, and I had seen the challenge while browsing the challenge area, so I wrote this fic. This is probable the ONLY H/Hr I will ever right, unless I enter another challenge. So here is my newest fic. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. And if there are any mistakes in it, please tell me. For this is one fic I haven't had beta'd. Yet.**

**Disclaimers: I do no own any of the Harry Potter Characters and I do not own the song One Night Only from Dreamgirls**.

* * *

_Okay, deep breath_, I though. It was my wedding day; to a man, I had come to love.

"I'm ready daddy," I said to him. He kissed me on the cheek and smiled as we linked arms with me, ready to give his only daughter away.

I took another deep breath as the doors to the church opened and the wedding march began to play. And there I saw him, standing at the altar smiling wider then I have ever seen. And next to him, my breath caught in my throat as my eyes land on him. My soon-to-be husbands best man, Harry Potter.

When had I come to love him as more than just a friend? I do not know. Maybe it was all those months we spent together fighting Voldemort and searching for Horcruxes, I do not know. But I have come to love him as more than just a friend. If I love Harry, why am I marrying Ron? Because I love him too, and it is what is expected of us. Has been for years.

I lock eyes with Harry, his deep green eyes shining at happiness for his best friend, and regret at losing the women he loved. A shiver runs down my spine, my heartbeat quickens. But we both know that we can never be together.

We reach the alter and my father kissed my cheek and places my hands within Ron's, before going to sit down next to my mother, who is crying tears of joy. As the priest begins, I remember the night before, in which Harry and I gave ourselves fully to each other, both emotionally and physically.

_You want all my love and my devotion_

_You want my loving soul right on the line_

_I have no doubt that I could love you forever_

_The only trouble is, I really, really don't have the time_

I can't believe it. This is the last night I will be staying in this flat that I have lived in for the last four years in London. It's the night before my wedding to Ronald Weasley. Tomorrow night, I twenty-one year old Hermione Jane Granger, will become Mrs. Hermione Jane Weasley_. Only one problem_, I thought as I plop down on the plush blue couch in the living room of my small flat, _I'm hopelessly in love with two men_!

Why did I fall for both Ron and Harry? When did I fall for Harry? I don't know. It must've been the year we went searching for Horcruxes when I began to see him in a different light. But I know this; nothing more than friendship can ever happen between us. Everyone has been expecting Ron and I to get married for years! _Ding-dong. _I groan as I get up off the couch and answer the door. I look through the peep hole and my breath catches in my throat._ Harry_.

"Hey," he greets as I open the door.

"Hey. Come on in," I reply as he walks in and I shut the door, placing a locking charm on it, _just in case_.

I turn around from the door to find Harry's lips crashing down on me, forcing me back into the door I had just closed. My heartbeat quickens as he places his hands on my hips, pulling my body as close to his as possible to. A shiver runs down my spine as I feel his body fully against mine. His tongue grazes my top lip, asking for entrance. I moan as I open my mouth and our tongues meet and begin to dance around each other's mouths, exploring everything.

I break the kiss first, for need of air. We are both flushed and panting from the lack of oxygen and the intensity of the kiss. I lean my head up against the door and close my eyes as Harry's head rests against my shoulder. It's then that I'm forced back to reality_; I am Ron Weasley's fiancée_.

"Harry, we can't do this," I say, opening my eyes as I push him off and head towards the couch. _Damm_, I though as he grabbed my wrist, forcing me back up against him. I look up into his eyes, seeing them full of love and, was that lust? His firm and muscular body against me feels so good. _Maybe I can, NO! You can't! You're marrying Ron!_

_You've got one night only, one night only_

_That's all I have to spare_

"Hermione. Just one night! That's all," he kisses my hands, "I," he kissed my neck, "ask," and once again his lips are on mine and our tongues resume their dance. His hands find there way back to my hips while my hands are intertwined in his unruly back hair. All thoughts of my wedding pushed out of my mind as the kiss deepens.

_One night only, let's not pretend to care_

_One night only, one night only_

_Come on big baby come on_

"Okay. One night," I reply breaking this kiss for a moment to respond and take a breath before I grab him by the color of his shirt and force his lips back onto mine hungrily, knowing that I only had one night to be with him. All thoughts of Ron forgotten as I was once again forced into the wall with Harry flush against me, neither of us breaking the kiss for a second.

_One night only, we only have 'til dawn (We only have 'til dawn)_

_In the morning this feeling will be gone (Be gone)_

_It has no chance going on_

The kiss is hungry, full of passion and lust. My hand worked it's way down to the top of Harry's shirt and began to unbutton it, while he kisses his way down my neck, hands on my hips, forcing my hips to grind against his, making both of our moan in pleasure at the contact. His shirt comes free as I undo the last button and it drops to the floor as I lift my hands over my head as he pulls my top up and over my head, then proceeds to kiss my color bone and work his way down, his muscular hands work their way to my back, unclasping my lacy white bra, leaving our chests fully exposed to each other.

_Something so right has got no chance to live_

_So let's forget about chances, it's one night I will give_

A few minutes later and we are completely exposed to one another, our clothes lying in the various places around my living room as they had been thrown in the haste to feel skin against skin. I take in with hungry eyes how well built and muscular he has become, as he looks at me with a similar look in his eyes. I return my gaze to his to find his emerald eyes dark and shining with lust. _I'm sure mine are too,_ I thought before we come back together, relishing in how our skin feels against each other. We both know what is about to happen and welcome it with open arms as we fall onto the couch, him on top of me. He moans into my mouth as I drag my nails across his back as I am filled with a mix of pain and pleasure as we begin to make love to each other.

_One night only, one night only_

_Come on big baby come on_

_One night only, we only have 'til dawn (Nothing but one night)_

"Harry!" I scream out before collapsing back onto the couch, Harry doing the same a few seconds later, both of use spent. He rests his head on my shoulder as I run my hands through his hair, which is soaked with sweat. He lifts his head and looks down at me as he pushes away a strand of hair that was sticking to me face. He kisses me deeply once more before resting his head against me, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

_One night only, one night only_

_There's nothing more to say_

_One night only, words get in the way (Nothing but one night)_

_One night only, one night only..._

"Miss Granger?" this being said snapped me out of my thoughts and back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, I do," I respond, blushing at how oblivious I was to the ceremony.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce to husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," recited the priest with a smile on his face, as he watched Ron and I share a sweet and soft kiss as husband and wife.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other, before I laughed and engulfed him in a hug. Over his shoulder, I smiled at Harry. He smiled in return and gave a subtle wink. I, of course, winked in return.

_One night_


End file.
